Talk:List of Persona 3 Shadows
Is List of Persona 4 Shadows not complete or what? I really like to see that list Thanks in advance. WhiteStar 09:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Then get on with making that list of Persona 4 Shadows. Then get on with it! I don't know how long you have been delaying in doing this, but technically, Persona 3 and 4 are the same games except fot slightly modifying the battle engine (like being able to control your Characters (as opposed to Persona 3), different plot, including new characters (while showing few old characters from the old game as cameos in the new game, all while few of new characters from said new game make a cameo in psp remake of old game), and we really want to see a list of Persona 4 Shadows. That, or rename this article List of Shadows from Persona 3 and 4, and include the shadows from Persona 4 along with the persona 3 shadows. everyone is asking for it. you have enemy lists in Persona 4 Dungeons, but they don't talk about the Enemies they contain, so a list including them would be nice. (P.s. in the King Shadow's Description, have it say: they bear a striking resemblance to Mr. Pringle (the Pringles Chips Mascot)). You know what. I'm gonna make an attemp to make the edits myself, unless someone else would like to try. um. can someone tell me how to change the title of this article? i added some Shadows to the list and thought that I changed the name of the article to List of Shadows from Persona 3 and 4, but found out that I did not. How do I change it? :Actually, Persona 4 has several Shadows that don't appear in Persona 3. Trying to "merge" them into one list thus wouldn't be right. Also, unlike, say, demons in Persona 1 and 2, there isn't a option you can click that just shows you all the Shadows in the game, thier type, stats and so on, so a list would require a guide.--Otherarrow 15:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :But a list was promised, right? I mean, like I said above, the two games have the exact gameplay (albeit, Persona 4 Gave the Player the ability to control the Characters, and (unlike Persona 3) as long as the Player manages to hit one enemy with Weak/Critical, that the Player is able to have another turn. Honestly Persona 3and 4 is like Final Fantasy X and Final Fantast X-2, or Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, in that they both share the same Enemies, while having Enemies Exclusive to their games. So at least make a list of Persona 4 enemies. I am a devoted fan of both games. I don't know how long it took me to make that unfinished list last night (albeit was unfinished because it was 4:00 A.M. when I finally decided to retire for the night). :Actually, no, they don't have the same enemies. They share enemies, but saying they have the same enemies would be a flat out lie. Even among the enemy "types" they share, there are differences in the actual enemies (for example, there are versions of the Lion type shadow which look like a Tiger that appear in P4 but not P3) and even some of the returning enemies work differently (Scales in P3 absorb/use 2 elements while being weak to the other two, while in P4, they absorb all elements, regardless of which two they use). Saying "Oh, Persona 3 and 4 have the exact same gameplay" does not mean you should just merge the enemy lists. Megami Tensei, Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei: If... have the "same gameplay" and a lot of shared enemies, so should we just merge the enemy list of all those games together? No! That would be foolish! As for your list below this, good job, though the "Mr. Pringle" comment is kinda reaching. As for a "List of Persona 4 Shadows", go ahead and make it! I won't stop you! If you have the information, than be bold! Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 21:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just gonna put what Data I was able to collect on the Persona 4 Shadows here in case someone is interested in it. if anyone wants to tell me about what the Pesce and Pot shadows were supposed to be based off of, that would be realy great. All that I can think about the Pot shadows is a slimegirl you see in most hentai or other related media (not the slimes, mind you). :What is the Okina from Persona 4 Supposed to be. Various Basalt The Basalt shadows resemble boulders with hands and skull faces protruding out of it, with the Arcana mask as a face. They possess an incredibly high offense and defense (all but one can resist Physical Attacks, and one can resist Almighty attacks), but have a weakness to certain magic. What kind of magic depends on the Basalt. The name comes from the real-life extrusive volcanic rock of the same name. Unlike the Mayas from Persona 3, they only use 8 of the 12 Arcana. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Strengh (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man). *Selfish Basalt (Magician) *Autonomic Basalt (Priestess) *Idle Basalt (Empress) *Large Basalt (Emperor) *Dependent Basalt (Hierophant) *Anguish Basalt (Lovers) *Insolent Basalt (Chariot) *Source Basalt (Strength) Rainy Brother and Sister These shadows that only appear on Rainy days, appear as floating Arcana Masks, producing a dark red vapor. They are weak to only one type of magic attack and can Null, Repel, or Absorb other types (save for Hama, Mudo, and Almighty), depends on what arcana is fought. All can Null/Repel/Absorb Physical Attacks. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Strengh (leaving out Justice, Hermit, Fortune, and Hanged Man, just like the Basalts). Likely based on how the whole game is about the fog that exists in Inaba.'' *Rainy Sister 4 (Magician) *Rainy Brother 4 (Priestess) *Rainy Sister 3 (Empress) *Rainy Brother 3 (Emperor) *Rainy Sister 2 (Hierophant) *Rainy Brother 2 (Lovers) *Rainy Sister 1 (Chariot) *Rainy Brother 1 (Strength) Magician Hablerie the Hablerie shadows appear as floating orbs with lips with large tongues that attack by either licking their opponents or casting magic attacks. The name comes from either the french word Habler, which means to brag or boast, or the Spanish word hablar which means to speak. Possably inspired by the Kamiotoko from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. According to the concept art, the Magician Arcana mask was supposed to be on their tongues, but was moved to their backs. *Slipping Hablerie *Lying Hablerie *Forgotten Hablerie *Flattering Hablerie *Agitating Hablerie Priestess Pesce The Pesce shadows comprise of glowing scroll paper wraped arond air which forms a fish. It also has metallic eyes and fins. The Arcana mask is between the eyes of the Pesce. Named after an Italian cusine. *Calm Pesce *Pursuing Pesce *Truth Pesce *Revelation Pesce Pot The Pot Shadows take on the form of (as the name implies) a pot, which looks as though it was pouring out water, but what emerges is a Slimegirl. They focus on either draining SP or causing status ailments (like fear to use Howling Wail on it's victims). Two of them are Enemies that can only be encountered on Rainy Days. The arcana mask is on the Rim of the pot, close to the Slimegirl's stomach. *Cloudgirl Pot *Rainy Pot *Yearning Pot *Mistress Pot Empress Bambino The Bambino shadows look like babies with no eyes, and a flower seems to be growing from their heads. Mostly Summoned by King shadows, but have been known to appear independantly. The Empress Arcana mask is on the tip of the flower. The name Bambino is Italian for little boy. *Secret Bambino *Blomming Bambino *Avarice Bambino *Free Bambino Emperor King The King shadows appear as stereotypical cartoonish kings. They mostly summon other shadows to their aid (Usually Bambino Shadows), and sometimes may run away. The Arcana mask acts as their crown. they bear a striking resemblance to Mr. Pringle (the Pringles Chips mascot). The Prince Shadow that Yukiko's Shadow summons could likely be based of of this enemy, as both of these Shadows are in the Emperor Arcana. *Positive King *Contrarian King *Egotistical King *Great King *Brilliant King Please tell me how well I did.